Even if its for a moment Jean Havoc oneshot
by AnimeWoman2011
Summary: A one shot with Jean Havoc, one of Roys men


Name: Amber, looks:

occupation:Assassain, retired.

Name: Jean Havoc, looks:

occupation: 2nd lt.

Ambers P.O.V

"ROYYY" i yelled as i saw my childhood friend at the entrance of the train sation.

"Amber" Roy said as he hugged me, "I didnt think you were actually coming" He said sitting me down.

"Well of course i was, i told you i was. Idiot" I said hitting him in the back of the head. Roy just laughed at me.

"Alright come on i want you to meet some of my friends" Roy said as he led the way to the car. As we rode in the car Roy and I caught up on alot, apperently he still hasnt told Riza how he feels about her, Idiot. When we got the the central headquaters it kind of made me mad, i servered the army, to be more acurate i was an assiasin for the military, but after the last order they gave me i left.

"Coronel Mustang your back" a boy with black hair said.

"Yeah i had to do some business" Roy said.

"well that just made things sound dirty" I said stepping into his office laughing.

"I didnt mean it like that" Roy said turning his head.

"Your the one who made it sound like that, not me" I said hitting him in the back of the head again.

"Amber?" i looked behind me and saw Riza,

"Hey" I said giving her a hug.

"I thought that you were gone" She said giving me a confused look.

"Yeah, i quit though." I said laughing nervously, it wasnt something that i wanted to talk about.

"Alright everyone i would like to introduce you to my old friend Amber." Roy said pointing to me.

"Hi" i said.

"Amber this is Kain Fuey" Roy said pointing to the boy with black hair, "This is Hayemens Breda" He pointed toward a chubby guy, "This is Veto Falman" he pointed to an older looking guy, and this is "Jean Havoc" He pointed to a really hot guy.

"Nice to meet you guys" I said smiling.

Jeans P.O.V

"Man where is Roy" I said laying back in the chair, "He said he would be here an hour ago".

"Coronel Mustang your back" Kain said when Roy walked in, 'about time' i thought.

"Yeah i had some business" Roy said.

"Well that just made things sound dirty" A women with red hair walked in. 'Wow shes pretty' i thought. As roy introduced us all i couldnt stop staring, when he introduced me she gave me a big grin which in case caused me to blush.

"Nice to meet you guys" Amber said smiling.

-1 hour later-

"Royyyy, im bored" Amber said as she sat down on Roys desk.

"Im sorry Amber but i have work to do" Roy said looking at some papers.

"Aww come onn.. forget about work" Amber pleaded, i couldnt help but laugh, when i did everyone looked at me.

"What" i said feeling embarassed.

"Amber why dont you go have Jean entertain you" Roy said smirking at me.

"Okay." Amber said jumping off Roys desk. "Come on" She grabbed my hand and walked me out of the office.

"Umm. Amber" i said

"Whats up" She said looking at me.

"Your still holding my hand" I said,

"Sorry" She took her hand back, i mean dont get me wrong i like the fact that she was holding my hand, but lets face it i can never keep a gf. "Where are we going" she asked as we walked outside.

"I need a smoke" I said taking out my pack of cigerettes and my lighter. When i lit it though Amber took it out of my mouth and threw it. "WHAT THE HELL" i said kind of yelling.

"Smoking is bad" She said as she sat down on the bench.

"I know that" I said sitting down next to her, "But it helps" i said as i lit another one. And yet again Amber took it and threw it. "Amber" I said looking at her

"You know i can keep you busy, even if its for a moment, so your mind will be off of smoking" She said leaning towards me until we were inches apart.

"Umm.." i couldnt think of what to say i just sat there like an idiot blushing.

"Kiddingg" Amber said laughing. "Pervert" she said hitting me in the back of the head.

"Hey now im not the perverted one here" I said laughing with her.

Ambers P.O.V

"You know i can keep you busy, even if its for a moment, so your mind will be off of smoking" I said as i leaned close to him until our faces were inches apart.

"Umm" Jean said blushing really bad, it was funny to watch the affect a women has on men sometimes.

"Kiddinggg" I said laughing, "Perver" i hit him on the back of the head still laughing.

"Hey now im the perverted one here" Jean said laughing with me. We sat there for i dont know how long just talking, and to my surprise i told him things that i wasnt even comfortable telling Roy about and Roy and I grew up together.

"So how is it that you keep a love life in the military, i never could" i asked, which was true i was always on the move and i always had to keep myself in the shadows, never really living a normal life.

"I dont, to tell you the truth i can never keep one" Jean said, i looked over because when he said that he sounded sad.

"Im sorry, i forgot how hard it is sometimes." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks" He said smiling at me, 'what is it about this guy that makes me feel like i can trust him with my life' i thought as i smiled back.

"Hey we are all going to get drinks later tonight if you want to come"

"Yeah sounds good" i said.

-Later that night-

I got ready to go to the bar, Riza said she would pick me since i didnt know where i was going. -KNOCKKNOCK- "Coming" I said as i walked to the door. "Your early Ri-.. Jean?" i said when i realized it was Jean at the door and not Riza.

"Surprise, i told Riza that i would take you since i lived closer. I hope you dont mind" He said laughing nervously.

"No not at all, i was just surprised thats all. But let me grab my bag and ill be right out" I said as i walked back into my apartment and grabbed my bag.

-FF to the bar-

We were sitting there drinking, laughing and having a good time. I noticed that Jean got up and sat at the bar. "Needed more to drink" i laughed as i sat next to him.

"I guess" I looked over and saw that he was down.

"Something wrong" I asked him, He just looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing" he said getting up, but i grabbed his wrist and walked into the hallway that led to the bathrooms.

"Im not stupid, but if you dont want to tell me thats all you have to say. Im just worried thats all" I said as we stopped. He didnt say anything for awhile, just stood there and stared at his drinks.

"Amber can you close your eyes" I gave him a weird look but did it anyways. Thats when i felt something touch my lips, i opened my eyes to see Jean kissing me, when i didnt kiss back he took that as a rejection. "Sorry i shouldnt have done that, its just that i really like you and for some reason i feel like i can trust you with anything, including my life. But i get that you dont like me" he said as he turned around. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back, when he was facing me i kissed him. The kiss was sweet, but then it turned into a kiss of want.

"So you said you could keep me busy even if its for a moment right" Jean said as we pulled away. I just hit him in the back of the head and laughed. He pulled me closer, "Amber what if i want you to do that for more than a moment, what if i want to try and keep this relationship going"

"Well then i guess we can do that, because i dont want to keep you busy for just a moment, i want more as well" I said as i kissed him again. Long story short Jean and I actually lasted as a couple, at frist Roy didnt like it but he saw that Jean met more to me than just a fling. So far Jean and I have been dating for a year now, and hopefully we contiune to keep lasting, because i love him.


End file.
